In the FY2011-12 Biophysics Core Facility served users from 18 NHLBI laboratories, 12 laboratories from other NIH institutes and two collaborators from outside NIH. This work resulted in 4 published papers coauthored by the Facility director and several acknowledgements. List of NHLBI PIs served by the Biophysics Core Facility (by Branch/Center): S. J. Levine, CPB, J. Moss, CPB; A.T. Remaley, CPB; R.M. Kotin, GDBC; P.B. Chock, BBC; A. Ferre-D'Amare, BBC; J.R. Knutson, BBC; R.L. Levine, BBC; J.C. Lee, BBC; K.C. Neuman, BBC; J. Taraska, BBC; N. Tjandra, BBC; J.A. Hammer, CBPC; L.E. Greene, CBPC; R.W. Hendler, CBPC; A. Peterkofsky, CBPC; J.R. Sellers, CBPC; G. Griffiths, IPDC. List of PIs from other NIH Institutes served by the Biophysics Core Facility: M.W. Brechbiel, NCI (Radiation Oncology Branch); S. Subramaniam, NCI (Laboratory of Cell Biology); S. Buchanan, NIDDK (Laboratory of Molecular Biology); K. Gawrisch, NIAAA (Laboratory of Membrane Biochemistry & Biophysics); A. Roll-Mecak, NINDS (Cell Biology and Biophysics Unit); S.P. Becerra, NEI (Laboratory of Retinal Cell and Molecular Biology) Y. Sergeev NEI (Ophthalmic Genetics and Visual Function Branch); W. Wang, NIA (Laboratory of Genetics); T. Xiao, NIAID (Laboratory of Immunology); C.E. Barry, NIAID (Laboratory of Clinical Infectious Diseases); M. Hee Park, NIDCR (Oral and Pharyngeal Cancer Branch); P. Schuck, NIBIB (Dynamics of Macromolecular Assembly Laboratory). Collaborators from outside the NIH: C.A. Brautigam, University of Texas, UT Southwestern Medical Center, Dallas, TX; S. Keller, Molecular Biophysics Laboratory, Faculty of Biology, University of Kaiserslautern, Kaiserslautern (Germany).